Something to fight for
by xXEverlastingxNightxX
Summary: Stranded in a zombie apocalypse Romano has lost all reasons to fight... Or has he?
1. Going our separate ways

You know how in those zombie apocalypse movies there's always that main character who is an absolute bad ass  
fighting to protect his family who would stop at no costs to make sure they were safe? That as long as he has his family,  
and those he cares for he'll keep fighting? My stories a little like that, except for the fact that it's the complete opposite.  
I'm not quite sure why I'm fighting, I lost my brother awhile back, we got separated and for all I know he's dead. I've lost  
all meaning to fight, and yet despite myself I continue to fight, maybe it's because I still believe there's a chance that  
my brother is still alive or it's because I'm just too chicken to die. Either way, I'm here now and I plan to stay here.

What's my name you ask? I'm Lovino Romano Vargas, expert in all things to do with guns. My main goal is to find some sort of proof my brothers still out there. And to blow the fucking  
heads off of as many zombies as I can along the way.

* * *

Now before I get into what's going on in my life right now, maybe I should tell you how this all began. It wasn't  
completely out of the blue like it usually is in the movies, oh no we all knew about this in advance. We just couldn't find anything that could stop it, we tried building walls, underground bunkers. Everything. It just didn't work, no matter where we hid they found us. For the first couple weeks it was just me and my brother, fighting against all odds, but that's when things started to really go horrible. More horrible  
than a mass outbreak of a virus that brings back the un-dead. I lost the only thing that mattered to me, my brother. We were on our way to a convenience store, when just to our luck Feliciano tripped. Hard. Of course, being the cry baby he is he started wailing. I was just starting to yell at him to shut up when I heard it, the moans of the un-dead. They had found us, and now we were surrounded. Didn't these damn zombies have anything better to do than strand two teenage boys?! Apparently not, because they had us outnumbered at least twenty to one. It would be risky to use guns in such an open space sense the noise could possibly attract even more, if that was fucking possible sense there were so many already.

"F-fratello? Is it safe to use guns? I mean... Should we risk it?" I heard Feliciano's voice whisper from behind, voicing the thoughts I just been thinking.

"I'm not sure, Feli, try looking for a way out first. Just to be on the safe side. These fucking bastards can't have us completely surrounded" I answered him, though I already knew we were trapped. I was just trying to keep him hopeful. We had been backed up to the convenience store so that was blocking us from behind and the other three exists were blocked by the living dead.

"Lovi, I don't see a way out. I think we're trapped..." Feliciano's scared voice whimpered out. I could see him shaking from where I was standing. If it weren't for the fact I had to keep calm in this situation to keep him calm, I would have joined him in standing there shaking and whimpering. But no, I was the elder brother, I had to keep us safe, I had to figure a way to get us out of here, away from the living-bastards.

"If we go into the store, they have us cornered for sure. If we try to climb to the roof, they'll just pull us down... If we try to run, they'll follow. And if we shoot our guns, even more will come. How the flying fuck are we supposed to get out of here?!" I thought to myself. The zombies were closing in, and I could see Feliciano getting more and more scared. His eyes, which were barely ever even opened, were wide open with fear.

"Feliciano, I know it isn't smart... But if they get close enough shoot them and run. Shoot and run. Don't look to see if I'm okay, or following. Just shoot and run. Got it?" I asked him, my voice dead serious. Even if it wasn't the smartest idea, and we'd be risking attracting more zombies, I could try and hold them off for the short while I was capable of. As long as Feliciano made it out it was okay.

"B-but if I run... What will happen to you? I can't leave you behind... Lovino, you're all I have! I can't loose you!... W-what will I do without you?" He asked, his voice quaking with fear and sadness. It hurt so much to hear him like this.

"It won't matter if I make it out with you. Just run, and be safe. Okay? Be safe for me. We don't have much time it's now or never, Feli, ready?"  
I asked him, already cocking my gun. I looked to him and saw him doing the same. With a nod, I ran forward grabbing the attention of all the un-dead surrounding us.

I looked back and saw Feliciano frozen, watching me as I ran. Ran not for my life, but for his. "RUN!" I shouted at him, urging him to get away from here. To save himself from perhaps turning into one of the un-dead himself. He looked me in the eyes, tears running down his face as he turned and ran. The last thing I heard from him as I ran the opposite way was "you better live, Lovino Romano Vargas, because if you don't make it out of this, I'll never forgive you! Ti amo!"

I ran, as fast as I could. Which I should hope you know is pretty damn fast. But apparently not fast enough as they seemed to catch up to me. I aimed my gun and shot out a round. **BAM BAM BAM! **A few zombies dropped to the ground, causing a couple others to trip over their fallen bodies. But a few wasn't enough, they were gaining on me... I was a goner. I just hoped Feliciano was safe and this wasn't all for nothing.

* * *

Ahahaha! What a cliff hanger. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, hope you enjoyed!  
~Everlasting Night


	2. Safe?

Just as I was about to be grabbed I heard a few gun shots and the sounds of some zombies falling to the ground. A few more gun shots were sounded, but this time I heard a voice I didn't quite recognize, "RUN!" And so I did, I ran as fast as I could towards the voice. All the while shooting behind me until my clip ran empty. But by now the voice had already cleared out most of the hoard, there must have been more than one person, because there was no way one person could do all that... Was there? As I was running a figure, no a few figures began to come into focus. I ran up to them and one of them noticing my useless gun tossed me a new one full of ammunition. I flipped around and began shooting. It didn't take us long to clear them all out, since there were five of us and only twenty or so of them left. When there were only five or four of them left, the guy standing next to me surged forward wielding what look like a- battle ax?! What the fuck was this guy doing with a motherfucking battle ax? Not that I was complaining but... Where the hell did he even get one?- He ran up and with one fluid movement decapitated one of the remaining zombies. Another one was coming up behind him, but he didn't seem to notice it. I took this as my chance to shoot it in the back of the skull.

"Be more careful you idiot!" I shouted at him, he had almost died! He had totally let down his guard!

"You're one to talk, taking on this entire hoard! You're lucky we even noticed you and decided to help you!" He shouted back, with a thick... Spanish accent?

"Both of you shut up and get rid of the rest of these damn zombies!" A girl to my left shouted at the both of us, she had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and a green head band keeping it back. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a tattered red tank top, which made sense considering how hot it had been lately.

I nodded and took my aim, we quickly took out the remaining four zombies. The Spanish guy having taken out two with his huge ass battle ax and each of us one with out guns. When we were sure that all the zombies were dead, and not coming back to life for a second time we decided it was safe to talk again.

"Thanks for saving me, I guess..." I mumbled to none of them in particular.

"De nada! You really are lucky we saw you, I mean you could have died if we weren't there so-" The Spaniard was mid sentence when he was cut off by the second boy, a tall pale buff looking guy with blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity. He was wearing a white and blue striped scarf, despite the heat, a black shirt, and black jeans and boots.

"Shut up, Antonio, no one wants to hear you brag" He said in a gruff, bored tone. Ahh, so the Spaniards name was Antonio? It didn't really matter if he learned their names sense he was going to be leaving them to find his brother anyways, but maybe he should know his saviors names.

"I wasn't bragging I was just-" This time, it was Lovino's turn to cut off the annoying Spaniard.

"I'm Lovino, Lovino Vargas. Thanks for saving me, but I really should be going. I got separated from my brother... And I don't know how long he can last on his own... So thanks again and ciao!" I said turning to leave when the Spaniard caught onto my arm, "the heck?! Let go you damn bastard!" I yelled at him.

"It's not safe for you to go off on your own, let us help you find your brother. It's only reasonable, Lovino. Besides were looking for some friends of ours as well." He said, without loosening his grip on my arm.

"If I let you help me will you let go of my arm?" I asked through gritted teeth. No way in hell was I staying with these bastards, this guy was way too annoying. Plus, I could just sneak off later tonight to go and find Feliciano.

"Yay!~ You're gonna let us help you, I'm so happy Lovi!~" The Spaniard said happily.

"What the hell? What the fuck did you just call me, you damn bastard?!" I screamed furiously at him snatching my arm away from him.

"Oh honhonhon~ Pardon my intrusion but might I suggest we get going? Wouldn't want to dead to find us here." I turned towards to source of the voice and saw- FRANCIS? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT PERVERT DOING HERE?! I thought he would have been dead by now, but no. He was standing there in his shoulder length wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, scruffy chin glory.

"FRANCIS?! WHAT THE FUCK WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I yelled surprised, jumping back and almost tripping over a zombies leg, except Antonio caught me by the arm.

"Dead? Oh no, I'm perfectly fine. I escaped with Antonio here when I had the chance and we joined up with Lars and Femke later on. Why would you think I was dead?" Francis questioned me.

"Maybe because we're in the middle of a fucking zombie apocalypse and it was the most reasonable to think?!" I snapped at him, I hadn't expected to find someone I knew. I thought they were all dead, except for Feliciano. But now I don't even know if he's alive.

"This is a real nice reunion we got going on here, but we really should be going." The boy with gravity defying hair, whom I assumed was Lars said.

We all nodded and headed off. Sense I didn't really know where I was going I just followed them, we didn't talk the entire way so that we wouldn't have to risk attracting the attention of any zombies but after a short walk we arrived at a car and all got in. Antonio was driving with Francis in shot gun, I was sitting behind Antonio with Femke in the middle and Lars on the right. We drove quite a bit of a way and deep into the country side. We didn't stop until we came across a section of land cut off by a gigantic wall. Lars got out of the car and opened a gate that led into the inside of the walls and Antonio drove in, Lars shutting the gate behind him and locking it. We drove up to an okay sized house and all got out. It seemed like I was finally going to be safe for once, I only wished Feliciano were here with me.

* * *

**Wow, I wasn't expecting to be updating this soon but here's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but my friends wanted me to update it right away. Are you happy Iska and Nina?! You better be.**

**~Everlasting Night **


	3. Nicknames

_**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did, I don't.**_

* * *

Once we had unloaded from the car, Antonio and Femke decided to show me around the house. They sadly informed me that there were not enough rooms for everyone, there only being three rooms and now, five of them. At first I thought nothing of it, thinking I could probably just sleep on the floor like I usually did or crash on the couch but I soon learned that wasn't an option sense that's where France was sleeping there and no way in HELL was I sleeping in the same room with him. Even at the young age of six I knew that Frances was a creep, and he was only 8 at the time.

Antonio seemed to be following my train of thought, "so Lovi~ Sense there aren't enough rooms I was thinking you could sleep in my room!" He beamed, flashing a smile bright as the sun. I mean damn, was he trying to blind me or some shit?

"No way in hell am I sharing a room with you, cheerful bastard" I sneered, because seriously who is happy during a zombie apocalypse.

"Buuuuut Loooooooooooovi! You can't stay with Femke because... Well she's a girl and Lars would kill you, and you can't sleep in Lars room because he's mean, plus I don't think you really want to sleep with Frances... Unless you want to SLEEP with Frances" He replied to me his voice dropping towards the end as he got lost in his thoughts thinking of God knows what.

"I'd rather sleep in Lars room than with you, because I doubt that he's half as annoying as you" I smirked as I watched the smile slip from his face slightly. Only to see it quickly return again tenfold and almost twice as bright.

"Oh Lovi, you're so funny! I didn't know you had a sense of humor!" He laughed, his green eyes alight.

'Damn this guy is really dim witted, how in the hell has he made it this far? Then again Feliciano is still-' my train of thought cut off right there as I cringed at what I had almost so blindly assumed. Dio, I hope Feli is alright...

"-ovino, Lovi... You okay?" I looked up and saw Antonio standing in front of me looking worried, apparently I had been spacing out for quite awhile, but why the hell did that Spanish-Bastard look worried?  
"Yeah, I'm okay just tired. I had a big day, and I really just want to sleep. If I'm going to have to share a room with you mind showing the way?" I asked, not feeling in the mood to be snarky anymore.

"Of course! And are you sure you're alright? You don't look to very good... You didn't get bitten did you?" He inquired his voice getting hard and rigid towards the end his emerald eyes scanning the parts of my skin you could see for any scrapes or bite marks.

"N-no! Do you think I'm an idiot? I'm not stupid enough to get bitten" I fumed, being mad and slightly sad that he would accuse me of such thing.

"I don't think you're an idiot... You just can't be too sure, we are in the middle of a apocalypse" He responded, and I looked at him, and I mean really looked at him for the first time. He was muscular from what I could tell through his black V neck t-shirt with a strong build and he was wearing a pair of plain old blue jeans, which were now covered in blood and other things that got on you while in the midst of decapitating zombies with a battle ax. His shoes were old and tattered and most likely the remains of what appeared to be red converses with green laces almost the same colors as what you'd expect to see on a tomato. I looked up towards his face, which was outlined by thick curly brunette locks of hair which matched well with his bright green eyes. He had a strong jaw line and from what I could see a total of two freckles on his face, one on the bridge of his nose and one under his eye. Overall, he was kind of handsome- WHAT?! Handsome?! Antonio was anything but handsome!

Antonio must have noticed I was spacing out again because when I was done staring at him I noticed he was staring back, a slight smile on his face, "see something you like, Lovi~?" he sang his voice going an octave higher then it ever should when he said the 'i' in 'Lovi'.

"No, and besides I'm way out of your league. I could pick up guys ten times hotter then you at the flick of my wrist, I was just... Spacing out" I smirked, trying to erk him. Of course I had been lying, but he didn't know that.

"You're out of my league are you? Sure you don't have that backwards? Seeing as both the guys and the girls used to line up -" Antonio was cut off though by Frances entering the room and saying "alright you lovebirds, enough arguing we've had a big day and some of us are trying, oh and remember I'm out of both of your leagues!~"

"YOU WISH!" We both yelled back, and I could feel a blush creeping up my neck when I realized Antonio had said "boys and girls" and about the fact Frances had called us lovebirds when we had just met... Plus, Antonio wasn't even my type.

"Frances is right, we should hit the hay. Follow me to our room, mi tomate" Antonio beamed holding out his hand for me to take, which I instead walked past and into the hallway that Frances had just left through.

"Who the hell are you calling "tomate"? First you call me Lovi, and now I'm a fruit. Fucking great" I grunted, I've never been really fond of nicknames and here this bastard gave me two in the first few hours of even knowing him.

Antonio dropped his hand and walked in front of me towards the stairs that led upstairs and then towards the second door on the left, humming the whole way. I recognized the tune as "True Love" by P!nk which had been played non-stop a few summers before this whole ordeal had begun. Wondering slightly how he had managed to get it stuck in his head now, when the only source of music was through CD's and not many people even had those anymore sense they were all either destroyed or in a house that was surrounded by a hoarde of the un-dead.

We walked inside the room and Antonio stopped humming, "welcome to our room Lovi! There's only one bed... But it's big enough for both of us, plus it's been pretty cold at night lately so I don't think either of us would mind the extra heat for the night" he said cautiously, clearly expecting me to demolish the idea of us sleeping in the same bed.

"It's fine, but a fair warning I just sleep in my boxers so if you have a problem with that, well... Then it's your problem" I replied, as I slid of my shirt over my head and went to work on the button on my jeans, pulling them off and climbing under the covers.

Antonio didn't reply, just simply undressed himself, putting on a pair of pajama pants but remaining shirtless and got under the covers as well. We sat in a peaceful silence for a little while until I drifted into what seemed to be a innocent sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took me forever to update this, I got really distracted and then I just couldn't find the motivation and then I had to get ready for a convention I cosplayed Fem! England at this weekend. But here's the next chapter, I know it's hopelessly short but none the less it's an update... I plan on getting a new update every week and hopefully they will become longer the more I write. Please leave a review because I'd very much appreciate it!**

**-Everlasting Night**


End file.
